Debt
by Mornings Light
Summary: Aizen Sosuke, a young shinigami comes across a human that can see him. He asks of a favour, but is forever in his debt. Dedicated to Mel, Diorcrystal, for her birthday. AiIta. Aizen x Itachi


The bitter chill of snow blasted across his face. Even though humans could not see him, weather affected him just as solidly in this world as it did in Seireitei. Aizen Sousuke took off his glasses and wiped his lenses. When he put them back on, he felt as a shiver crawl down his spine. Not from the cold, but from the feeling that someone had walked over his grave.

Literally.

For the newly enrolled shinigami of squad five had not realised this was where his forgotten and old grave used to lay. It was neglected, just like the others, the stone crumbling away around it, being pushed apart by tufts of brave, winter plants that were now dusted with snow. However, the main alarming part of this discovery was the young boy resting beside it. So this was the soul that was to be led back to Soul Society. He was going to lose his life soon. Sosuke had only ever felt pity for one person he had to drag to Seireitei. That person had angrily demanded who had made him in charge of life and death. And now this man by the side of his grave incited the same twinge of pity.

He was looking up and staring at him, a strange occurrence because his soul was very much attached to his body. Only a spirit could see another spirit, but this very human boy was staring at him with ruby red eyes. They stood out alarmingly in the snow around them. Like a bloodstain on white cloth.

"So you can see me?" The shinigami questioned, intrigued by him more than curious. Intrigued not by the red eyes, or the beautiful face that the young boy possessed- but the fact that Kyoka Suigetsu was pulsing in reaction to those eyes.

"Please," the boy... no, his voice sounded far too worn to sound like a boys, the man begged.

This wasn't unusual either, many souls begged shinigami to give them another chance, to ask them to find their body and walk among the living again, or even hurled insults at them, claiming that they didn't _deserve_ to die. Sosuke had never really been moved before, but this young man had somehow managed to form a connection with his zanpakuto. Kyoka Suigetsu was usually as unmoving as he was, but he couldn't deny that Kyoka Suigetsu was interested in this human.

"What is it, young man?" He inquired in his lilting tones, ready to perform _konso_ but... he had to hear him out. Kyoka suigetsu wouldn't perform the konso anyway if it was so fascinated with this being.

"I need to live."

It was such a typical human response but it was still peculiar to hear it coming from someone who was still alive (for the moment).

His red eyes narrowed a little as he glanced at the dark-haired shinigami, staring not at his glasses, but straight at him. Through the lenses, through his irises, through _him_. Only his captain could manage that look, where he could see Sosuke for who he was. But his captain had never managed to touch his gaze and expression with softness.

"I'm sorry to ask so much. I know it must be a hard request, but..."

This young boy was feeling _sorry_ for him.

How many lives had he taken? Everyone had only ever worried for themselves, only concerned for how cold and alone they were, but not once, had they felt an ounce of concern for the shinigami.

"But there's something important I need to do. I can't die until it's done." And he glanced at the grave that Aizen's human body had once been buried under. As if by pleading for his life near Aizen's grave, would somehow make him remember that he had been human once. And desperate not to die.

"Very well, young man. I will offer you something that'll help you evade the shinigami until your task is complete," Sosuke relented, and he watched the man, visibly flinch as Kyoka Suigetsu was unsheathed, gleaming silver in the snow. "But you must trust me."

The man smiled wryly, paling fast as the sleet fell around human and shinigami and shook his head, dark hair falling into his eyes.

"I can't do that. How about... you trust me?"

At the blank look he received, the dark-haired man continued.

"Trust that I... will return to this place when my task is complete."

Aizen didn't trust him, but he said yes anyway.

"Alright then, do I have your word?"

"Yes, my word, and my name. I am Uchiha Itachi," the man answered. "I am in your debt..."

At the questioning look, he parted his lips to answer. "Aizen Sosuke."

When they parted, he made sure that the young man would keep his word. Aizen didn't tell him that he had a time limit, but perhaps Itachi knew without being told.

-x-

Almost a decade later, he arrived at the same spot. Decades were hardly anything for shinigami, but his thoughts did drift to that beaten young man with his ruby red eyes. He had no attachment to his human grave or even, the plight of the young man, but Aizen wanted to confirm why his Zanpakuto had reacted at all. Was it a strange technqiue? An illusion that could surpass his? For in the time allotted to Itachi, for him to complete a seemingly useless task of helping his brother, Aizen had checked up on him from time to time. Just briefly, observing his meaningless short life and watching battles which Itachi could have easily won, but purposefully drew out, simply because he disliked killing and bloodshed. He was like Tousen in that sense. And then, there were the slight meetings with his brother, or his former 'village', where he donned on this mask and played the part of the cruel villain, even though the casualties he left in his wake were paltry.

But eventually, the final battle came as soon as his time limit ran out. Aizen had been correct to guess that Itachi knew without being told. He knew that this illness was a side-effect from the deal he had made for extra time. He did not utter a single complaint, or even curse him.

"_What an interesting human,"_ he mused to himself. Perhaps if he had time, he could try and find another human like that. It would be centuries later, that Aizen would think to potentially create a kind human boy like that.

But first... it was time to collect the debt someone owed him.

-x-

The weather was better this time round, however, Aizen had preferred the snow. At least the snow had managed to cover up some parts of this place, right now, the weather exposed the completely derelict carcasses of the buildings.

This time around, Aizen wasn't surprised that Itachi could see him. His soul was thoroughly detached from his body and he had the mild look of a man that was merely observing the scenery about him, not someone who had just suffered a painful death at the hands of his only brother.

"Come with me, Uchiha Itachi," the shinigami said rather imperiously, pulling out Kyoka Suigetsu.

Itachi's answer was a polite nod. "Yes, thank you for the time you allowed me."

Aizen could finally understand what his Zanpakuto had been so eager to relay to him before. Let him have his time on earth, and then, get close to him.

Because it was only in soul society, where he was free from the constraints of his human body, that this man could gain his true potential. Itachi was young, yet he could already see how the world worked. Not unlike, Aizen Sosuke.

They were two of a kind.

"That's not a problem at all. You were very kind," he informed him rather obligingly. "I hope we could get to know each other in the place I take you to next. I know that my Zanapkuto, is eager to know you as well."

Kyoka Suigetsu was powerful, but it had never lived a content life. Perhaps it was this meeting, this acknowledgement from someone who also lived and breathed illusions, was the reason it had been yearning to know him.

Itachi glanced at the sword with the same expression he had used several years ago. He still felt sorry for him. But this time, he could finally understand why.


End file.
